


dawn

by niigaki



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>telah beberapa menit ia habiskan sendiri di muka asrama tempatnya tinggal, menunggu sesuatu—seseorang; p3p; aki/mshe; drabble-ish; abal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dawn

Beberapa saat menjelang mentari bangkit dari peristirahatannya. Beberapa saat hingga rembulan dan gemintang undur diri, menyerahkan tugas pada sang raja siang. Beberapa saat menuju hari yang baru—yang cerah, semoga saja.

Gadis itu termenung dalam diam. Irisnya memantulkan sinar temaram sang bulan yang kian redup. Helai-helai rambutnya yang diikat tinggi dalam sebuah ekor kuda bergoyang ditiup angin dini hari yang dingin dan segar, beberapa menampar pelan wajahnya. Telah beberapa menit ia habiskan sendiri di muka asrama tempatnya tinggal, menunggu sesuatu— _seseorang_.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang keluar dari dalam bangunan. Sang gadis menoleh, menemukan salah satu kakak kelasnya di sana, berdiri dalam balutan baju olahraga dan sepatu lari. Senyum langsung terlukis di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Entitas yang nampak terkejut itu bertanya. Ada nada cemas dalam suaranya.

Sang gadis masih saja tersenyum. "Menanti fajar," ia menjawab.

— _Juga Senpai._

"Boleh aku ikut _jogging_ , Senpai?" Ekor kudanya bergerak saat kepalanya ditelengkan, menatap sang lawan bicara dengan pandangan tulus dan polos.

Merah mewarnai pipi saat Akihiko menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, "Boleh saja. Ayo!"


End file.
